Tavie
Tavie is the sixth Zhu Zhu Mage being a harlequin with pink and purple fur, pink eyes with long black eyelashes and white flower birthmark and wears a pink flower crown, pink flower necklace, pink flower bracelet, flower gauntlets, flower armor, flower brooch, and pink flowered cape. Tavie's spring cottage has a flower carpet, three flowering peach trees, three blue flower arrangements, four orange flower arrangements, three blue flower balloon archways, five yellow flower in vases, seven flowering orange trees, seven flowering apple trees, seven flowering plum trees, flower welcome mat, six flower wind chimes, pink forest walls, pink sofa, pink bunny Pet Pillow, pink bunny Dream Lite, pink chest, pink crystals, pink flamingo, pink lamp, pink treasure, pink rabbit plushie, pink and rare bunny plushies, bunny ear TV, bunny statue, bunny banner, pink bunny coin, bunny drums, four bunny fireworks, bunny fence, four pink bunny mats, bunny mannequin, six pink bunny rugs, five bunny topiary, bunny throne, Tavie statue, Tavie's guitar, Tavie plushie, Tavie sand sculpture, pink and rare dolphins, dolphin Venus statue, dolphin trophy, dolphin statue, six pink dolphin chairs, pink dolphin coin, dolphin mannequin, six patches of carrots, carrot crystal, Hoppin' Around and bronze Tavie statue. She has a stone statue, Tavie Statue, and bronze statue, Bronze Tavie Statue. Her symbol is a flower for Aquarius. She has a Flower Hideout. Tavie's family are Becka, her mother, Nathan, her father, Aunt Sarah and Aunt Silvia. On August 16, 2018, The Zhu Zhu Journal revealed the rabbit statue in the Zhu Zhu Temple of the Ancients to be be Tavie themself, turned to stone as the result of years spent trapped in the Temple. Tavie's hidden statue: The Hidden Tavie Statue is a statue of the rabbit Mage Tavie. It has rose pink and violet fur as its main color, there are also some pink and purple flowers. Tavie's armor set: Tavie's Armor set is made up of five parts. Each armor piece is primarily purple with pink shiny crystals or gems. The armor also has light swirl patterns that glow rhythmical. Tavie's Helmet is the helmet is similar to the Ancient Helmet, but it is purple and pink. Tavie's Amulet appears to be similar to the Ancient Amulet but in purple and pink. Tavie's Armor is similar to the Ancient Armor but it is purple and pink. Tavie's Gauntlets are similar to the Ancient Gauntlets but purple and pink. Tavie's Tail Armor is similar to the Ancient Tail Armor, but it is in purple and pink. Tavie's collection: All of the item's share the colors and patterns of Tavie. They are primarily dark pink with pink purple patterns and some purple accents. The patterns include stripes and triangles. Each item has only one variety. Tavie's Chaise Lounge is a chaise lounge with a pink mattress and purple back, it is decorated with pink and purple designs. Tavie's Lantern appears to be a lantern with the same markings as Tavie near the top. It has a loop at the top and four legs holding it up. Tavie's Table is a large plated table, the table top is a bright pink with the trim being a purple, it is held up by long purple pointed legs. Tavie's Throne is a large pink plated throne with a purple pattern resembling Tavie and pointed purple legs. Tavie's Tapestry is a pink and purple tapestry with a pink border and purple outline, it has an emblem at the center, three purple triangles at the top left, two purple down pointing arrows, Tavie's face at the bottom left and two flowers at the bottom right. At the bottom of the item, there are purple triangles trims, and at the top, the tapestry is being held up by a handle with purple cones at the end with pink streamers flowing down. Tavie's Flag is a thin pink flag with two vertical purple stripes on the left and two purple flowers on the right, below the flowers are three spring flowers. Tavie's NCPs in Zhu Zhu Spring Festival Binky is a lionhead wearing a red flower crown, rare flower bracelet, flower armor, rare flower amulet and yellow flower glasses. Pumpkin is a Dutch wearing a red flower crown, flower gauntlets, flower armor, flower amulet and blue flower earrings. In March 26, 2015, later, she changes to wears an orange pumpkin mask, pumpkin armor, pumpkin helmet and pumpkin shoes. Lolly is a Belgian hare wearing Tavie's crown, Tavie's belt and Tavie's nautilus guitar. In March 23, 2017, later, she changes to wear a pink lollipop necklace, pink, orange and cream lollipop hat and pink heart lollipop balloon. Clover is an English Angora wearing a flower power swimsuit top and flower power swimsuit bottom. In March 22, 2018, later, she changed to wear a green clover blanket and yellow, white green clover earmuffs. Cookie is an English spot wearing rare flower gauntlets, flower brooch, black and red flowered cape and rare flower helmet. In March 23, 2017, later, she changed to wear a tan cookie hat. Bella is an English lop wearing a flower helmet, brown, green and yellow flowered arm cuffs, white flowering vine amulet and red flower umbrella. Doris is a mini lop wearing red flower boots, a blue flowered sun visor and brown and yellow flower scarf. Erin is a mini Rex wearing pink baggy jeans, pink bow and pink & purple fleecy. Lori is a Florida white wearing a pink purse. Rachel is an American fuzzy lop wearing a yellow and pink flower antennae headband, red flower backpack, brown, yellow and orange flower bracelet and blue flower petal collar. Rose is a Flemish giant wearing a white flowering vine anklet. In March 26, 2015 later, she changed to wear a red rose tiara. Tracy is a harlequin wearing a pink hearts bow. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Bunnies Category:Zhu Zhu Mages Category:Rabbits Category:Female characters fanmade